


Dutiful

by Asaliz



Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: Zazu stays with the royal family to fulfil his duties, despite the circumstances.
Relationships: Mufasa & Zazu (The Lion King), Sarabi & Zazu (The Lion King), Simba & Zazu (The Lion King)
Kudos: 9





	Dutiful

**Author's Note:**

> A really short writing about Zazu

The recent events flashed again and again thought his mind, how he found a terrorized Simba in hanging in that dead old tree. If there was any hope in his eyes when he got closer, he was unable to see it.

The cub screamed for help. But he was just a bird, he could only tell him to hold on, that his father was on the way. And he told Mufasa where he was.

Those where the last words he told to them.

Now he was now next to the queen. He was just the butler, but considered the king his friend, and was proud of his duties. No matter how annoying the brat could sometimes be, he grew attached to him. But Zazu knew his pain was nothing compared to Sarabi’s. She has lost her husband and son the very same day.

Nala was silently crying, her head softly pressing her mother’s leg. She has lost her best friend.

Zazu wished he could have done more, to had been able to prevent this tragedy. But he was only a small bird, nothing he could do against the stampede.

And if the tragedy of lost alone was not enough, everyone was shocked when Scar announced the hyenas would be welcome in the kingdom under his reign. Their laughs echoed through the caves while they emerged from the shadows. Zazu could see the fear in the lionesses.

Things were not looking bright for the kingdom. Neither for him. Scar never liked him, and he never liked Scar. He was not going to have an easy time either.

As the kingdom started to look emptier, his own family asked him to leave with them. Scar might kill him; it was a possibility.

It’s true that the actions from the lions and hyenas wouldn’t affect them as much as it would affect the big herbivores and carnivores, as his family reminded him on a last attempt to convince him to leave.

But he was loyal to the royal family. He would stay at their side and do what his abilities and his sometimes very poor courage would allow him to do. The queen was grateful for his presence.

He was only a small bird, but he would stay and perform his duties.

Scar and the hyenas treated him poorly. He still found uncomfortable to call him king, but he did it anyway. 

Seasons passed and he did pretty much nothing, or that he felt, but the queen always showed her gratitude.

His time to do something useful came when he helped Nala to leave. First, he tried to convince her to stay, but she was determined.

He then informed her mother and the queen she has left safely. While sad, they were hopeful she would find a better future for herself, if she was unable to keep calling this land home.

Zazu thought, when Scar attacked the queen, that he might once again helplessly witness the death of another member of the royal family, the last one he was still loyal to.

And just then, as if a ghost, Mufasa’s son appeared, now a young adult, miraculously alive.

Zazu witnessed the battle, not interfering to much. But soon a new king was on the pride rock, and the hyenas gone.

And he was there to be the loyal servant once again.

Perhaps some might think his work wasn’t important, but he was proud to perform his duties either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This doesn’t feel really finished, but I kind of like how it turned out. I just finally watched the CGI version, and had this idea. I didn't make any direct references to the newest movie, but still, it inspired me anyways.


End file.
